Plastic containers with threaded neck finishes are known in the art. The technology has advanced to where a neck finish may include threading that is injection molded or blow molded. Moreover, plastic neck finishes may be used for various container applications, including “wide-mouth” and/or hot-fill container applications, as well as those that require the neck finish to hold its shape over an extended period of time and to maintain structural and seal integrity with respect to a closure.
Among other things, it can be desirable to provide a plastic container with a threaded neck finish that can replace glass jars, including “wide-mouth” round jars; accommodate reclosable caps or lids, including metal caps or lids commonly used with glass jars; and/or run on equipment commonly used in connection with glass jar production and handling.